


dennis

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: And omg you made me crack up at Jaehwan naming their neon dildo. He so would. That's a conversation I'd srsly love to read. Jaehwan introducing Hyuk to their new dildo (the name... Dennis... pops into mind, LOL) Maybe a drabble about that, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dennis

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 25 jun 2016.

“Hyukkie,” Jaehwan nudges him with a foot, and by the tone of his voice Sanghyuk already knows it’s going to be something diabolical. He doesn’t look up from his manhwa, though, pretending disinterest just to annoy Jaehwan.

“Hmm?” he says, turning a page.

“I’ve got someone I want to introduce you to.”

Sanghyuk can hear mysterious rustling coming from Jaehwan’s bed that Sanghyuk who’s on the floor is leaning back on, and has to stifle a laugh. Jaehwan sounds extremely pleased with himself which usually forebodes great mayhem or hilarity; sometimes both together.

“ _Hyukkie_. Stop reading.”

Jaehwan makes Sanghyuk turn around to face him and Sanghyuk sees he’s got something in his lap hidden carefully with his hands, almost like he’s cupping his crotch.

“This is a friend you’re going to like a lot,” Jaehwan starts, “and he’s very interested in getting to know you very well.”

“Is this a dick joke?” Sanghyuk asks bluntly, enjoying the look of consternation that passes across Jaehwan’s face.

“No, it isn’t,” Jaehwan scolds, then pauses, looking thoughtful.

“It _is_ a dick joke, isn’t it?”

“Well, it’s close. I want you to meet Dennis the penis.”

Jaehwan removes his hands, and what’s lying in his lap robs Sanghyuk of all speech for a few moments until he remembers how to breathe and lets out a huge guffaw. It’s a dildo, but not just any dildo – it’s a _neon_ dildo. Sanghyuk laughs until tears are leaking from his eyes and Jaehwan starts hitting him to make him stop.

“Hyung – hyung, that’s not how you pronounce – oh god,” Sanghyuk hiccups, trying to get back his breath.

“What?”

“Penis. It doesn’t rhyme with Dennis. It’s pee-nus, like pee.”

“Really?” Jaehwan looks suspiciously at Sanghyuk.

“Yes, hyung, one of my classmates asked our English teacher on a dare how to pronounce it. And then we looked it up on the internet.”

“Oh,” Jaehwan said, looking crestfallen. “I can’t rename him now, I’ve been calling him Dennis for three days already. He’s going to get confused if I suddenly call him something else.”

Sanghyuk shakes his head fondly at his ridiculous hyung. “You’ve been talking to it?”

“Of course. Telling him all about you,” Jaehwan grins, perking up again. “And outlining my expectations for the quality of service he is supposed to provide.”

“Is there a particular reason why he’s neon pink?”

“Party!” Jaehwan begins to dance, holding the dildo up like a lightstick. Sanghyuk tries very, very hard not to laugh.

“So when exactly am I meeting Dennis for real?” Sanghyuk crawls onto the bed, stealing a few amused kisses from a still-bopping Jaehwan before he makes himself comfortable at the other end from his hyung so he can stretch his legs out.

Jaehwan stops dancing to hold Dennis the Dildo up to his ear, listening to it earnestly. “He says he’s ready to start work straight away.”

Sanghyuk smiles in invitation and receives an armful of warm, beaming Jaehwan as Jaehwan climbs eagerly into Sanghyuk’s lap. Sanghyuk holds him and moves in for another kiss, hands already going to pull down Jaehwan’s short, loose gym shorts. 

“Always no underwear,” Sanghyuk murmurs against Jaehwan’s lips. “What if someone comes to the door or you suddenly need to go outside? Bouncing all over the place.”

“The trials of having a big dick,” Jaehwan sighs dramatically. “It’s a hard life. Get it? Hard?”

“Hyung, sometimes you are really not funny,” Sanghyuk tells him kindly. “You have many talents, but – standup comedy is truly not one of them.”

“Blasphemy!” Jaehwan rears back off of Sanghyuk’s lap as if supremely offended, only to just take off his shorts and climb back on again. “Say that again and I’ll bite you.”

“What if I want you to bite me?”

“Don’t make me kinkshame you, Han Sanghyuk.”

“ _You?_ Kinkshame _me?_ Says the guy who owns not one, but _four_ pairs of pink satin panties and likes to call me ‘hyung’ when I’m fucking you. _”_

Jaehwan grins shamelessly. “I do like that.”

Sanghyuk takes hold of Jaehwan’s erect cock contemplatively and picks up the dildo from where Jaehwan dropped it on the bed previously. He holds it side by side with Jaehwan’s cock, Jaehwan looking on curiously.

“Dennis is nothing like your dick,” Sanghyuk says, hint of complaint in his voice.

“Confession,” Jaehwan announces immediately. “I didn’t actually buy Dennis for _you_.”

Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow and unzips his jeans, pulling out his own cock and pumping it to full hardness before holding the dildo next to it.

“Ah,” Sanghyuk says.

“Hey, this way when I fuck you with it you’ll know what I feel when you’re inside me,” Jaehwan says as if it’s the most brilliant idea. “I should go buy one that looks like my dick too so I can feel what you feel.”

“I’m kind of flattered you have the length and width of my dick memorised to the point you can actually go to a sex shop and buy a dildo the exact same size, hyung,” Sanghyuk tells him. “No lie, I’m really touched.”

“Your dick is extremely important to me,” Jaehwan explains, Sanghyuk nodding along in agreement. “I could probably do one of those blindfolded tests where I have to touch like ten different dicks and pick out which one belongs to you.”

“You just want to touch ten different dicks.”

Jaehwan takes a deep breath as if to protest this, but lets it out in a defeated exhale the next moment. “You know me too well.”

Sanghyuk presses a kiss to Jaehwan’s mouth, smiling, as he pulls Jaehwan closer by the hips so that Jaehwan can rock their cocks together, the dry slide delicious but not enough. “So are we taking Dennis for a test run? I call dibs.”

“Sure,” Jaehwan allows magnanimously, moving backwards onto the mattress and spreading his thighs. “I just shaved, see?”

“I did notice, yes,” Sanghyuk pets Jaehwan’s cheek. “Very pretty.”

“Correct,” Jaehwan answers, pleased, and lies back.

Sanghyuk uses a lot of lube as usual the way Jaehwan likes it – wet and sloppy until it’s running down his ass onto the towel Sanghyuk has already put underneath him in preparation. The sound it makes when the lube-slick dildo enters him and the few experimental thrusts Sanghyuk gives it makes Jaehwan moan.

“You really like it messy,” Sanghyuk observes, slowly stroking his own cock.

“Better when there’s come dripping out of me too,” Jaehwan replies, not a trace of shame to be found. “I love it when you fuck me like that after you’ve already come in me once.”

Sanghyuk’s cock twitches in his fist at the image – Dennis isn’t going to be doing the job of fucking Jaehwan very much longer if Jaehwan doesn’t stop talking.

Sanghyuk goes as deep as he can with the dildo, coaxing guttural moans from Jaehwan urging him to go faster. Sanghyuk is fascinated by the way Jaehwan’s body swallows the absurdly-coloured dildo as he pumps it in and out, trying different angles and committing to memory which positions make Jaehwan cry out the loudest.

“Let’s buy one of those big, thick dildos,” Sanghyuk murmurs. “I want to see you take a cock that size.”

“But then Dennis would get jealous,” Jaehwan laughs, already breathless and flushed. “Oh, fuck.”

Jaehwan has the ability to come just from being fucked, something Sanghyuk has never been able to do no matter how well Jaehwan fucks him, and Sanghyuk has never stopped being captivated by watching it happen. He finds Jaehwan’s sweet spot easily and goes harder, Jaehwan sucking in deep breaths as his stomach muscles clench tight; pressing his head back into the mattress and beginning to whimper in time with the thrusts into him, Sanghyuk making him hold his thighs to keep them bent towards his body and open.

Sanghyuk watches Jaehwan’s cock pulse when his orgasm hits, milky come spattering over his stomach and chest until it’s straining dry, feeling a bit of regret that he’s only going to have a dildo inside him next and not the real thing here. Jaehwan’s cock is also very, very important to Sanghyuk.

“That’s not a lot of come,” Sanghyuk notes. “Did you already fuck yourself before I got here?”

Jaehwan is splayed out like a starfish, eyes closed and limbs all heavy and tingling. “Yes,” he sighs, sounding as contented as can be.

“Amazing,” Sanghyuk comments, prodding Jaehwan in the stomach. “Get up. My turn now.”

“Give a guy a chance to enjoy the afterglow, fuck,” Jaehwan complains.

“Afterglow my ass,” Sanghyuk scoffs. “Who’s the one always immediately bugging me to suck him off if I come first when I fuck you?”

“I have seen the error of my ways.”

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk says warningly. “If you’re still being lazy by the time I get back from washing Dennis I’m going home. And I’m taking Dennis with me.”

“So impatient!” Jaehwan makes himself sit up. “So demanding! Fine! Off with your clothes! On your hands and knees, boy! Legs open! Ass in position!”

Sanghyuk collapses against Jaehwan, helpless with laughter.

*


End file.
